


Cyrill's Heart of Friendship

by NepetaLeijon27



Category: Hackbent - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Gen, No Romance, the dancestors aren't data here, the depiction of violence isn't very bloody though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetaLeijon27/pseuds/NepetaLeijon27
Summary: How an exploration led to almost abandoned friends.Yes, I know the title is kinda cliche but I'm just waiting until you get a better one. Also, the bolded words reference something - it's up to you to guess what!





	

Cyrill loved exploring when she could, especially on those rare nights that it snowed on Alternia. That day, she said her lusus goodbye and went to the mountains. When she was about to descend, our blue-blooded troll suddenly saw something moving near a cave. ‘It could’ve just been a goat. But this is Alternia…it could also be a monster of some sorts.’ The more she pondered about the possibilities, she became more curious about its whereabouts and carefully threaded through the snow to the cave. One thing was sure: It was nor a goat nor a monster. Instead, six trolls were hidden in the inside of the cave. ‘Lost weeaboos.’ was the first thing that went through Cyrill’s mind. ‘But wait, didn’t they move southern recently?’ she disproved her own theory. Cyrill noticed that these six trolls shared signs with her friends, but that wasn’t the most striking thing about them: that would be the fact that they looked like they were made of ice! ‘Wait… you six are…made of ice?’ she stuttered. ‘That’s right!’ A troll resembling Ellata spoke to her. ‘And because you accidentally wandered into here, you’ll meet the same fate!’ ‘Wait, what?’ Cyrill flinched. She still was a bit weirded out by all of it: **it was like they met in a dream**.

The troll who was dressed like she came straight out of the 20’s explained it. ‘In the past, we were normal trolls, like you. I’m Actaea; he’s Haeton, Seleen, Rodard, Lutark and Vihnie. But that one night we walked into a Chamorpheon who called himself Nohmyt. He cursed us and said that we would be turned into ice and be locked here forever, unless we’d get rid of eachother, and I mean that in the sense of losing our friends. But, as you see, we’re not planning to do that any time soon.’ ‘Yeah.’, Haeton agreed. ‘It’s been a sweep already.’ ‘And in six nights, you’ll be the same.’ Seleen predicted. ‘Unless you can manage to get rid of your friends in that amount of time.’ ‘So if you want to avoid becoming like us, you ought to be mean to your friends.’ Vihnie sighed. Cyrill hesitated. It was a huge problem: if she would be mean to her friends like Vihnie advised, she would be losing them for sure, but that would prevent her eventual fate. And if she wouldn’t…  No, **she’ll never allow that**!

So the next night, she started shutting down her Pesterchum account. Cyrill thought of it as the first step; after that, she met up with Ellata, who was getting the Secret Sufferer greenery of her dome-shaped hive with help from Alleph. ‘Hey, Cyrill. What happened to your Pesterchum? Did you block me or-‘Cyrill interrupted her by saying: ‘What’s with your hat? It looks like a UFO…after an intergalactic war.’  For once in her life, Cyrill was kind of happy with her creative gift. ‘That wasn’t very nice of you, Cyrill!’ Ellata grew angry. ‘Apologize or I’ll block you out entirely!’ ‘Come on, Omicro.’ Alleph reared his head. ‘Even my lusus knows that it’s not very smart insulting us-‘Once again, Cyrill interrupted her friend’s words, but this time she appearified her weapon and slashed without hesitation through Alleph’s face. 'Aargh!'  he cried out. ‘You wait and see. **I’m not afraid of anything anymore** , really! Not even you!’ Cyrill snarked.

‘Hey!’ Morson, who hid himself among the bushes and had been watching Cyrill all the time, came out and spoke to her. ‘Snap out of it, Cyrill. **This just isn’t right** and not how I know you-‘‘That can be true.’ she said arrogantly. ‘Because- because even a stone knows more than you.’ When Morson started crying, she almost wanted to apologize. But when Vihnie’s image came to mind, she said: ‘I meant everything I said. Now, get out of my vision.’ **There wasn’t a way she’d regret that** …was there?

Her last two ‘friends’, Anaiad and Ollapa were up next. The fact that they were separated some time ago created more opportunities for Cyrill to hurt them both without one of them yelling at her directly. When she got to their home, Ollapa was the only one home, and apparently he had been expecting her. ‘Ah, Cyrill. I got the money to refund the damage made from that tiny satellite that landed on your hive some nights ago. Here’s the ten boonbucks.’ He said with a smile. ‘Thanks. But I also want some _interest_!’ With those words, she grabbed the money out of Ollapa’s hands, walked in entirely uninvited, and took their ceramic porkhollow. ‘Hey! That was for our holiday!’ ‘Yeah. You should’ve known to pay us earlier, _Ollapa_.’

Cyrill confronted Anaiad next and last. As it turned out, Anaiad and Morson were both helping Alleph with the wound Cyrill inflicted on his face. While Cyrill didn’t really look where she hit him when she slashed through his face, she now saw she took out one of his eyes, making him half-blind until Morson was done making him an artificial one. ‘I heard you took our ceramic porkhollow?’ Anaiad asked. Darn, news travels fast, Cyrill thought. ‘I did, yes. Ollapa should’ve known that I also wanted some _interest_.’ She noticed that she had been developing some style of speech that made her sound _incredibly_ bitchy. ‘Don’t talk like that about Ollapa.’ Alleph defended him. ‘Yeah. I don’t understand your sudden behavior.’ Anaiad agreed.

‘He’s the one to talk. You know, Anaiad? If he wasn’t stuck on you, he’d be a lot different, you reckon.’ ‘I’m not talking to you anymore, Cyrill. Insulting my mutant brother…’ Anaiad sighed. ‘Fine. Do what you want. **I’m not depending of anyone anymore** , so it doesn’t really matter.’ Morson blended in the conversation by saying: ’It feels like you’re forcing this, Cyrill. But why? **Can’t you face your true feelings** or something like that?’ ‘Wasn’t I clear about not speaking to me anymore, Morson?’ Cyrill rolled her eyes and sighed.

But the next four nights, she couldn’t avoid her friends anymore. Cyrill deactivated the doorbell, but they just knocked instead. And when she decorated her door with barbed wire, they knocked on her windows, leading her to closing the curtains. The last night, she decided to go to the cave where the trolls of ice were holding up, as **the last signpost remaining**. When she arrived there, she explained everything to Vihnie and the rest. ‘I just don’t know anymore… **I’m such a fool**.’ ‘Yeah, so that’s why you’re doing this.’ Alleph suddenly appeared. Cyrill saw that Morson had finished replacing his eye.

 

Ollapa, Ellata, Morson and Anaiad were standing behind him. ‘But… if it was all to prevent us from becoming ice…’ Ellata stuttered. ‘When we’re all turning into ice and living in that cave, it might just as well be fun, twelve trolls together!’  ‘You know what?’ Rodard spoke up. ‘Can I tell you, Cyrill, that it was fake? That the curse only affected us? That we were lonely after a sweep and that you living with us **just sounded wonderful**? That you’re not going to turn into ice?’ ‘Now we all understand why you’ve insulted us.’ Ollapa said. ‘You were just being fooled, Cyrill.’ Anaiad smiled. Cyrill turned, facing the trolls in the cave again. ‘But the fact that you didn’t really turn Cyrill’s back… you must be **her very best friend** s!’ Their warm tears started melting them. ‘Wait, what’s happening?’ she asked. ‘You’ve broken the curse, Cyrill!’ Lutark said happily. ‘Unbelievable.’, Morson spoke. ‘ **Magic and miracles are both real**!’

**Author's Note:**

> The drawing is my own work, I kinda based Alleph's tiara a bit off Snow White's one, hehe. (He might look a little girlish but that's due to the fact that the base body I use for male and female is almost the same)
> 
> You might ask: 'Why are all 'days' replaced by 'nights' and vice versa?' Well, trolls are nocturnal, after all :33


End file.
